Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more specifically, to semiconductor device packaging materials monitor.
Related Art
Packaged semiconductor devices are often found in a large spectrum of electronic products—from sewing machines to washing machines, from automobiles to cellular telephones, and so on. These packaged semiconductor devices typically include a semiconductor die mounted on a substrate having embedded interconnections between the semiconductor die and a printed circuit board. As the performance of the semiconductor devices increase, signals are expected to propagate at faster speeds through the interconnections. However, fluctuations in the thickness, spacing, and other parameters of the interconnections can affect the overall performance of the semiconductor devices. Attempts to monitor and control these fluctuations have proven to be challenging.